


and everyone cried

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Baby Lee, Ben And Gwilym Don’t Know What To Do, Ben Being A Good Husband, Ben’s A Little Bit Of A Mess, Brief Description Of Miscarriage, Crying, Discussion Of A Dead Child, Emotional Hurt, Funeral, Gwilym Being A Good Husband, I’m sorry, Joe Really Isn’t Okay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rami And Joe Don’t Deserve This, Rami Is Trying, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: There is undeniably something wrong with Ben when Gwilym steps into the house.





	1. and everyone cried

**Author's Note:**

> There must be angst before fluff! I’m so sorry this came out so SAD

There is undeniably something wrong with Ben when Gwilym steps into the house. 

Ben is leaning back on the couch, dressed in one of his husband’s jumpers and a pair of joggers, and his arms are loosely circled around his middle while his feet are propped up on the coffee table. Wren is napping peacefully in his bassinet that’s barely an arms length away from where the blonde man is resting, so that doesn’t concern Gwilym. No, what concerns him is blush on Ben's cheeks and the tears that are steadily spilling over his face. 

“Ben,” he says, quiet as he lets his work bag fall to the ground near the coat rack, moving to the couch, “what’s wrong?” 

The blonde man’s eyes widen and he sniffs, wiping at his nose and eyes to rid himself of any evidence that he’s been crying. He turns to face Gwilym, who is growing increasingly nervous as Ben stays silent. 

“Hey, how was work?”

Gwilym frowns as he sits on the couch beside his husband, clearly aware that Ben is trying to avoid something, he just doesn’t know what. He hates seeing him so obviously upset, crying and trying to hide his feelings, he can’t imagine what’s happened to make him so upset. Ben looks so small and frail, and Gwilym doesn’t like that at all, it makes an odd feeling settle in his stomach. 

“What’s wrong?,” he repeats, his hands moving to frame the blonde man’s face so he can’t escape.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Ben replies, drying his eyes on the jumpers sleeve. 

He tries to smile a little and pretend he wasn’t just crying his little eyes out, but Gwilym knows better, he knows that how Ben deals with his feelings. He won’t show it in front of anyone, he’ll keep it bottled up for a little bit, and from the looks of him, the blonde has had this coming. Something had to have happened to make him break. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Oh, I’m just hormonal, you know me. I’m fine, Gwilym, really–“

“Ben,” the Welshman bites out, making the other go quiet and his face drops, “what’s wrong?”

It’s like watching a slow motion film, Ben’s face goes from scared and blushing to anguished and wrecked in a matter of seconds, and he can’t stop the cry that rips out of his mouth. Out of instinct, Gwilym wraps his arms around him, pulling him flush to his body, and the blonde lets his husband move him to his lap. Ben just cries openly as his hands grasp for any sort of purchase against the brunettes work clothes, fingers sliding over his button up, gripping at his coat, anything to hold on to.

Gwilym shushes him, partly because his heart can’t stand the sound, and also because he doesn’t want Wren waking up from his nap right now. He strokes over Ben’s disheveled curls, keeping his voice quiet as he gently says, “Love, tell me what’s got you so upset.”

It takes him a few moments, but once Ben’s sobbing has subsided and the tears aren’t coming hot and heavy down his face, he sighs a little shakily, “I got a call today.” 

“A call?”

“Yeah,” the blonde confirms, “I got a call from Sami, um... Rami’s brother.” 

Gwilym nods, rubbing over his husband’s back for encouragement for him to continue. He truly doesn’t know where this is going, but he’s holding his breath in case something terrible has happened to their American friends. 

“He asked me if you were home, and I told him no, you were at work. He said for you to call back when you got home, and I promised him I would get the message to you. And, that didn’t bother me. What bothered me was how he sounded, like he’d been crying.”

Ben sighs, wiping at his eyes a little to rid them of the tears threatening to gather again, shaking his head and pausing for a moment. Gwilym tells him it’s okay and to take his time, and the blonde gathers himself again. He clears his throat just once before continuing. 

“I’m nosey, you know this, so I asked him if anything had happened, and why he needed to talk to you. And, he just started c-crying so I let him cry on the phone, and when he was done, he said that J-Joe...”

Ben can’t even finish his sentence because he’s too busy covering his mouth with his hand, holding back abrupt sobs and surprising tears, and he clings to Gwilym again. The longer is takes the blonde to tell him what’s wrong, the more it worries him that something is horribly, terribly wrong. That odd feeling in his stomach has only flared up and grown the more Ben tells him. 

“Joe what? What happened to Joe?,” Gwilym asks, trying to keep his cool as what he suspects may have occurred creep on him. 

Ben’s voice cracks and breaks as he replies, “Joe lost the baby.”

Before Gwilym can react, Ben just keeps on going, “He was about eighteen weeks along, they didn’t even get to know what the gender was before it happened.” 

The mental image of Joe laying in a hospital bed while a doctor between his legs scoops a small, red, lifeless body out of the redheads own causes Gwilym’s chest to constrict and his heart to ache. He can’t imagine what pain Joe is going through, or how in denial Rami must be, sitting beside the bed while the shock and hurt settles in. He can’t even fully comprehend the news as it all swims in his head, his brain repeating the words over and over until it finally makes some sense and settles in. 

Joe and Rami, the same Joe and Rami that spent their high school summers flying back and forth between New York and California, that got married as soon as the younger graduated from school, that’s been trying for a baby for nearly fifteen years, lost their child. 

All Gwilym can do is cling to Ben as he clings to the brunette, and if they both cry like heartbroken fools for a while before Wren wakes up, neither of them take of notice the tear stains or speak it of afterward.


	2. when the angel died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls of Rami and Joe’s living room is a nice cream with a white trim that wraps all the way around the room, and it compliments the many pictures that hang there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a second chapter. Enjoy more angst.

The walls of Rami and Joe’s living room is a nice cream with a white trim that wraps all the way around the room, and it compliments the many pictures that hang there. Many of the snapshots are of the couple during their younger days, back when Rami’s eyes weren’t so haunted and Joe’s smile wasn’t forced, but the few that are recent are still wonderful to look at. It makes anyone looking at them stop and think about how beautiful the couple is, how much in love they must be after all these years filled with heartbreak and disaster. 

Gwilym tries not to think of that while he scans the living room, the place packed with several people from either side of the mourning couples families, and he thinks he and Ben must stick out like sore thumbs. He’s standing and holding a small glass of water in his hand and the other is shoved into his pants pocket while the blonde is sitting on the edge of the couch, legs crossed and eyes wary as he also takes in the people. Gwilym thinks they should socialize with more of the guests, seeing as though they’re all there to bring comfort, but the only people they know is Joe, Rami, and their siblings and parents. 

Rami is standing in the corner of the room and chatting slowly with some family, eyes brimming with tears, and Gwilym watches as the older man’s brother offers him a tissue, which Rami takes with a gentle nod. Gwilym admires him for being strong throughout all this, he sincerely wishes this hadn’t happened to the couple, but seeing as though they’ve spent over a decade dealing with loss and hopelessness, he doubts they had their breaths held. While the Egyptian man is somewhat holding himself together, once Gwilym’s eyes land on Joe, he feels his heart break worse. 

The redhead isn’t talking to anyone, no, he’s not even trying to be social like his husband is. Joe’s resigned himself to sit in a chair as far away from people as he possibly can, and while he isn’t crying or showing any signs that he’s hurting, Gwilym can just barely see that he’s got his hand on his belly, probably out of habit, but it’s heartbreaking nonetheless. His eyes are vacant and hollow, not the usual green that they are, when he moves his hand just a little, his face crumbles a little and a few tears escape his eyes. 

“Ghost kicks,” Ben whispers while pulling on Gwilym’s sleeve, answering his unasked question, “I had them after I had Wren.”

Before the Welshman can reply, Joe suddenly stands and pushes his way through the crowd of family members and makes a bee like for the staircase, a door slamming moments later. Rami jumps into action and follows the redhead, and the room falls silent. It’s tense and thick, Gwilym swears he can almost taste it.

Sami spots them as the low chatter starts up again, and he does a tight smile as he shakes Gwilym’s hand, “Thank you for coming to see them.”

“We wouldn’t miss this.” 

The Egyptian nods and then shakes Ben’s hand before continuing, “I know things look really bad right now, but they’re doing better than they were this morning before the funeral even started.” 

Gwilym nods in agreement as he recalls how distressed Joe and Rami where this morning, how abnormally quiet and reserved the redhead was. He can’t say he blames either one of them for acting so different, he’s never lost a child, he can’t imagine how bad it must hurt to have your baby ripped from you, but he got a little taste of that grief when the service began hours ago. As people were coming in a line to get a glimpse of the small closet casket, Joe had a breakdown in front of everyone, and it took both Malek twins to pry him away from the casket.

“I agree,” Gwilym replies, sipping his water.

“Rami’ll be okay, he’s got to be. But, I don’t know about Joe, he’s had a lot happen in a short amount of time.” 

The Welshman also agrees with that. Joe lost his father only a year ago, now he’s dealing with the loss of a child, and Gwilym sincerely hopes nothing else comes his way. He doesn’t know if the redhead can take it.

“I wish we could help,” Ben says, “but, we don’t know how.”

“They just need time. The only thing any of us can do is offer our love and support.”

“You’re right,” the Welshman replies, a little distracted as he looks over the heads of people in the room to look at the welcoming poster that’s standing by the door. “Just out of curiosity, did they ever get to know what the baby was?”

Sami nods, shoving his hands in his pockets, “It was a girl.”

“Any names?”

“Joe didn’t have it in him to name her, not when they were going to take her away. But, I think Rami liked Roe for a girl, so I imagine they would’ve named her Roe.”

Gwilym pats Sami’s shoulder in a gesture of understanding, which the older man nods, before walking off to merge with his family again.

Later, when Gwilym is curled around Ben in a hotel bed, he thinks back on Joe and Rami, their little not-meant-to-be baby Roe, and he reminds himself that he’s got a son back in England waiting for them to return home.

The day light can’t come quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to cry and drink a liquor store out of business? (me too)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Feedback is crucial right now because I know where I want to take this but I’m not sure how to do it. Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> Don’t be afraid to comment and tell me what YOU want to read, suggestions and ideas are always welcome because I want to cater to my readers! You can drop a comment here or on my Tumblr!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me; I did NOT intend for this to be so sad, but I needed to write something sad so I can reflect and write some happiness later on. It can only go up from here, remember that! (Or can it?)
> 
> Good? Bad? Makes you want to cry and drink a liquor store out of business? (me too)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Feedback is crucial right now because I know where I want to take this but I’m not sure how to do it. Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
